An attempt to save tenchi
by Deathscythe069
Summary: well the title says it part 1 is not as psycottic as my others to come oh and there is a challenge for cyber hyena and herro yuyz good luck MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

An attempt to save Tenchi Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own tenchi so GeT oUt OF MY OFFICE!!

A/N: this a very psychotic fan fic and this is an S/I fic and I shall use my real name Corey 

Sorry I haven't written in a loooonngggg time

Corey: Oh cool I got e-mail from tenchi my pen pal in japan

Chris: well what dose it say?

Corey: It says Dear Corey I'm am having a lot of trouble will Washu, Ryoko, and ayeka Please help me in 2 minutes from now a fedex truck will pull up and give you 2 airplane tickets to japan.

Chris: Who are ayeka, Ryoko , And Washu ,? And Why dose tenchi need help will them

Corey: * in a old grandpa voice * well sit down sonny it's a verrrry long story 

Chris: I just wanna know who they are and where they came from?

Corey: well okay first off Ryoko is a space pirate and is the daughter of Washu.

Who is washu well she is the so-called genius of the universe oh and please call Washu little washu if you want her to say or do anything. Ayeka is the princess of the planet juri. And all 3 of them are all fighting for tenchi's love and that's why we have been called to help him

Chris: What do you mean we??

Corey: well lets say I need an human shield err…. A partner

* A FedEx tuck pulls up and rings the doorbell*

Corey: Oh those must be the tickets!

FedEx guy: *DING DONG DING DONG*

Corey: hello ah those must be the tickets

FedEx guy: sign here and here and here and finally sign here on the x. Good here you go!

Chris: so when do we leave 

Corey: Now I guess

* Chris and Corey Get on the airplane *

Flight Attendant: Hi what class are flying in?

Corey: * in a whisper voice * 3rdclass 

Fight attendant: What?

Corey: 3rd class!

Flight attendant: what?

Corey: 3rd class damnit!!!

* every one stares at Corey in disgust * 

Chris: O-K-A-Y Corey you can stop having your issues now.

Corey: shut up you *****

* Chris and Corey in there heads * sigh this is going to one looooonnnggg plane trip.

4 hours later they arrive in Japan where Tenchi meets them

Tenchi: hey Corey sup thanks for coming 

Corey: hey no problamo 

Chris: hey tenchi where are all of the hot chicks

Tenchi: there at my house come on lets go.

*they arrive at tenchi's house*

Tenchi: Ryoko, Ayeka , Sasami , washu , miyoshi, dad and grandpa meet my pen-pal Corey Garlow and his friend Chris.

Chris: Zooms over to ayeka Hey chickey boo wanna go steady.

Ayeka: NO I am the 1st crown princess of the planet juri I do not date such infferor material!!

Corey: here he goes with his pimpin act * sigh * 

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! I guess you will have to wait for part 2 to be written MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

OH and( Cyber Hyena ) and ( Herro YuyZ ) I challenge u two to a dule * takes out a plastic glove and slaps them both * THE DULE IS TO MAKE THE MOST PSHYCOTIC TENCHI FAN FIC EVER CREATED. MUHAHAHAHAHA * COUGH WEEZ HACK well if u accept the challenge review this fic or e-mail me at 

( [mew_dragonite2000@catsrule.garfield.com][1] )

OR just ask SWORD_MASTER HE KNOWS AAAA LLLLLLOOOTTTTTT about me. SEEYA. 

   [1]: mailto:mew_dragonite2000@catsrule.garfield.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

AN ATTEMPT TO SAVE TENCHI PART (2)

DISCLAMIER: well lets see here I do not own Tenchi Muyo I own myself and Chris. Oh and PLZ don't sue me cuz all u will get is some breadcrumbs I found under the couch.

A/N: just a word of warning I changed my pen name from sasami fan to death_scythe069

We last left off with Chris doing his pimping act on Ayeka 

Chris: come on baby it will be fun plz

(Ayeka throws a frying at Chris)

Chris: SON OF A… u busted me in the nose

Corey: AhHAHAHAHAHAHa!!!! OopsI forgot to tell u that Ayeka, Ryoko and Washu are all after tenchi's love and that they are never available to any guy EXCEPT tenchi

Chris: but u all ready told me that!

Corey: I guess that u did not heed my warning oh and Tenchi do u know a place where I could get a good life insurance policy cuz I have a good felling that good old Chris is gonna need it

Tenchi: well hmmm lets see ah I know u can it in the mysterious car dealer ship that says Billy-Bobs car/life insurance ( You give us your money will spend it all on useless crap) 

Corey: well thanks but no thanks 

Sasami: dinners ready!!

( everyone comes rushing to get dinner )

Chris: ohhhh good me want food NOW!!!

Corey: Chris shut up

Ryoko: Washu can you plz pass the last bowl of rice

Washu: sure here u go!

(But just then Aykea grabs the bowl )

Aykea: I shall have the last bowl of rice I only had 34 and u had 35 bowls of rice.

Corey and Chris: Woah dude! Don't u mean helpings of rice NOT bowls of rice right?

Washu:oh yes it's true they do eat bowls of rice not helpings see there metabolism is highly unstable and see there cell's react in a cer....

Corey: O-k-A-y washu I didn't ask for a firkin documentary here Washu I just asked for a simple explanation

Ryoko: Hmmmm *in a sly voice * well go ahead u can have the last bowl of rice cuz I know Tenchi doesn't like fat women

Ayeka: why u little……

(while Ayeka and ryoko are fighting Chris secretly grabs the rice and eats it.) 

Ryoko: Hey! Wait LOOK The bowl of rice is missing

Ayeka: WHAT?!

( Ryoko look's under the table and find's Chris eating T-H-E rice)

(Chris looks up and sees Ryoko give him a glare that could kill)

Chris: SON OF A…

Soon the screen fades away black and as the screen fades away you can see evil smiles on ryoko's and Ayeka's face….

Chris: OUCH HEY SON OF A… NOOOOOO!!!! PLZ PLZ!!! I BEG Of MERCEY DON'T!!!!!!! 

Soon the screen turns regular and yep u guessed it ( well if u did guess ) Chris is put in a straightjacket tided upside down on a tree limb.

A/N: you would understand this a little bit better if you read my gundam wing A Shocking game of truth or dare series 

Tenchi and Corey: Well how long should we keep him there?

Ryoko And Ayeka: hmmm let's see how about1 or 2 hours 

( Chris in his mind)Ohhh boy these 1 or 2 hours of my life will be miserable

Well part 2 was kind of short but 3 and 4 will be worthy of the title An Attempt to save Tenchi witch means me and Chris will start to save Tenchi from Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu. Oh and for a 2 for 1 deal I will make part 3 and 4 a lot longer. Oh yeah One more important thing part 1 and 2 was a warm up to get started with me new series!

Any Questions, Comments , Flames OR Ideas plz send them all to: 

[Mew_dragonite2000@catsrule.garfield.com][1]

Oh and one more note I surrender to Cyber hyena for the contest his duck sauce and wifle bat was just tooo much And the contest was suppost to be a big joke but no one has put there fic to challenge me so that's the main reason why I'm surrendering( Cyber Hyena ) E-mail me form further details

SEE THIS BOX DOWN HERE PLZ WRITE IN IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR IF I SHOULD CONTUNITE THE SERIES OR THINK OF SOMETHING NEW.

   [1]: mailto:Mew_dragonite2000@catsrule.garfield.com



End file.
